


Slowly, Take me where you want to

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno travel the world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly, Take me where you want to

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song called Vamonos Negrito by Natalia Lafourcade. It's a song in Spanish, but it kinda inspired me to write this when I was half asleep one night.

It had been half a year since they left Japan, and about 3 weeks since they reached Europe. They were in Spain now, looking for a cheap place to stay. Its not that they had no money, Nino had been planning on leaving for a long time, even before meeting Ohno. He never considered falling in love with Ohno a burden or someone to get in the way of his plan. Nino told him about it once and Ohno agreed to go with him when the time came.  
They came to a small house at some point after it started raining, and quickly checked in and settled in. Nino told Ohno that in Europe, hot water ran out quickly, and taking a shower together would be the smartest option. It wasn't true, or at least he didn't think it was, but it got Ohno into the small shower with him, although he didn't need that much convincing in the first place.

Afterwards as they lay together in the much too small bed, Ohno reached over to him, holding his face with both hands gently. Just looking at him, in that way he had since the first time they met that always made Nino want to hide, because even after years of being together, Ohno always made him feel like something more precious than he actually was. When Ohno kissed him, Nino held on, so much as to not lose the other. And when Ohno pressed their bodies together, Nino called the other's name before he was gone. The last thing he heard was the rain outside.

After Spain, Nino thought it was obvious to go to France next, Ohno just nodded and squeezed his hand a bit, before staring out at the ocean again. "Did you want to go fishing here?" Ohno looked at him then, a sort of indescribable look on his face, before smiling "only if it's ok, Kazu."  
Of course, Nino would never say no to him, ever. He didn't like fishing, but as long as they weren't on a boat, Nino would be ok. Nino took his guitar out to play, he brought it when they left Japan, hoping to find inspiration away from home. And he had, but it hadn't come completely from the desert in Egypt or the beautiful coast of Spain, but rather from the man beside him. He wouldn't tell Ohno about it, although he didn't doubt that Ohno knew anyway.

Somewhere between the UK and New York, it had been a year since they'd left, and something in Ohno had changed. He'd space out more than before and at night he'd distance himself. When Nino finally asked him about it, Ohno reached out after what felt like forever, and kissed him in apology. "I'm sorry Kazu, just a little homesick." Nino sighed in relief, hugging Ohno as close as he could. He hadn't thought about Ohno's feelings before. The whole trip had been Nino's idea, and he had selfishly brought Ohno along. Maybe it was finally time to go home.

Their last stop before going back to Japan was Hawaii. It was a place they’d both visited before, but they had no time to enjoy it fully. They had one day, which they spent together on a beach shore. It was just like that time in Spain, with Ohno fishing and Nino at his side. It made Nino almost sad to go home, but he knew that nothing would change after they did. Ohno would still be there, and there was no way Nino would leave him voluntarily. They’d go back to their jobs and if anyone asked, they were just traveling the world, making music together.


End file.
